Goodbye, Friend!
by dreamland07
Summary: Jihoon yakin Jinyoung sudah hidup dengan baik. [Park Jihoon x Bae Jinyoung] [Winkdeep] [Wanna One]


Taman di rumah sakit pada sore itu tampak sepi. Hanya ada sepasang suami istri yang sedang duduk di bangku yang terbuat dari batu di ujung taman, mengobrol santai sambil memerhatikan gadis kecil mereka yang sedang bermain dengan bunga-bunga. Jinyoung suka suasana seperti ini, tenang dan tidak membuat kepalanya pusing. Kalau suasanya seperti ini terus, berlama-lama berada di taman, Jinyoung pun tidak keberatan.

"Di sini saja Jihoon _hyung_ ," ujar Jinyoung tepat ketika mereka sampai di bangku dekat ayunan. Posisi mereka lumayan jauh dari sepasang suami istri tersebut.

Jihoon menempatkan kursi roda Jinyoung di sebelah bangku taman sehingga mereka sekarang bersebalahan. Jinyoung duduk di kursi rodanya dan Jihoon di bangku taman. Sebenarnya Jihoon melarang Jinyoung untuk keluar karena kondisinya yang tidak begitu baik. Tetapi Jinyoung memaksa dan Jihoon tidak punya hati untuk menolak permintaannya.

 _Ayolah Jihoon hyung. Kalau tidak sekarang, kapan lagi?_

Sambil bersungut-sungut, Jihoon pun membawa Jinyoung keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ibu bilang semua penyakit ada obatnya." Jihoon lantas menoleh saat mendengar Jinyoung berbicara. Matanya tak lepas pada sosok teman lamanya itu, meskipun Jinyoung sama sekali tidak melihatnya.

"Tapi kenapa aku belum sembuh juga sampai sekarang?"

Entah itu pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya atau tidak yang jelas Jihoon tidak menjawabnya. Ia tetap diam. Bukan tidak ingin menjawab, tapi tepatnya ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Menderita sakit lupus sejak lima tahun yang lalu bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi Jinyoung.

Keduanya berkenalan tujuh tahun yang lalu. Jinyoung merupakan adik kelas Jihoon di sekolah dasarnya. Usia mereka terpaut setahun, tapi itu tidak menjadi alasan untuk mereka berteman. Jihoon merupakan anak yang tidak pandai bergaul. Ia hanya memiliki beberapa teman dekat. Ketika semua teman dekatnya bermain dengan teman mereka masing-masing, Jihoon akan sendiri. Saat itulah Jinyoung datang dan mengajaknya berkenalan. Jinyoung yang berperangai ramah membuatnya mudah dekat dengan Jihoon.

" _Hyung_ , kau mendengarku tidak, _sih_!"

Perkataan Jinyoung menyadarkan Jihoon dari lamunannya. Jihoon lantas tersenyum lalu menatap Jinyoung lembut. Melihat betapa sayunya mata Jinyoung membuat Jihoon sedikit meringis.

"Semua penyakit memang ada obatnya. Kalau memang sekarang tidak ada, itu berarti belum."

Jinyoung merengut, tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang Jihoon belum pernah lihat sebelumnya.

"Berarti aku harus bertahan sampai penyakitku ada obatnya, ya kan?" Ia lalu tertawa kecil.

Rasanya sesak, tapi melihat Jinyoung yang tidak menunjukan wajah sedih membuat Jihoon mau tidak mau ikut tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja, kau harus."

Melihat Jinyoung dalam kondisi seperti ini membuat Jihoon ingin menangis. Jinyoung teman kecilnya dulu tidak seperti ini. Tidak pucat, kurus, dan ringkih. Sosok di sebelahnya sama sekali bukan seperti Jinyoung yang dulu ia kenal.

Padahal, setiap hari Jihoon pasti mengunjungi Jinyoung, tapi hari ini temannya itu terlihat berbeda. Wajahnya lebih cerah dari biasanya, meskipun kondisinya masih sama seperti kemarin-kemarin. Jinyoung terlihat lebih ceria hari ini.

Jinyoung tidak membalas perkataan Jihoon. Ia hanya tersenyum. Lalu dengan suara pelan seperti berbisik, ia berkata,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tapi, rasanya sudah cukup aku menunggu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak peduli dengan teriakan beberapa orang yang ia tabrak sembarangan, Jihoon terus berlari. Dadanya mulai terasa sesak, tapi ia tidak peduli. Sesekali lengannya digunakan untuk mengusap pipinya yang basah karena air mata. Ya, Jihoon menangis.

Setelah menerima telpon dari pamannya yang kebetulan merupakan dokter yang merawat Jinyoung, Jihoon langsung pergi ke rumah sakit seperti orang kesetanan. Pikirannya kalang kabut. Rasa takut seketika memenuhi dirinya. Ia berharap apa yang dikatakan pamannya itu hanyalah sekadar candaan.

Tetapi, ketika kedua mata sembabnya melihat sosok Jinyoung yang terbaring kaku di ranjangnya. Wajah dan bibir Jinyoung pucat dan matanya tertutup rapat. Jihoon merasa pikirannya kosong sekarang.

Jinyoung, temannya, adiknya, satu-satunya yang ia punya setelah kepergian orang tuanya, sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Jinyoung pergi lebih dulu dan tanpa izin kepadanya. Jinyoung sudah tidak lagi bersama dengannya.

Jihoon berjalan mendekati tubuh Jinyoung. Ia lantas tersenyum ketika melihat wajah Jinyoung. Jinyoung seperti hanya sedang tidur. Wajahnya pucat tapi tampak lebih cerah. Entah apa yang membuat wajah Jinyoung tampak lebih cerah, tapi Jihoon merasa temannya itu benar-benar tampan saat ini.

Seperti bisikkan, suara Jinyoung terus terngiang di telinganya.

"Kau tidak boleh malas, _Hyung_! Katanya mau membuat ayah dan ibu bangga. Cepat sana belajar!"

"Kadang, aku rindu ayah dan ibu. Tapi memikirkan mereka yang mungkin sudah bahagia di sana bersama dengan orang tuamu, aku jadi tidak khawatir."

"Aku heran dengan orang sehat, kenapa mereka begitu menyia-nyiakan hidup mereka dengan pola hidup yang berantakan. Padahal sakit itu tidak enak."

"Mungkin dalam menjalani hidup, tidak semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan rencana kita. Tapi, kupikir itu lebih baik daripada mati."

"Aku ingin cepat sembuh, _Hyung_."

"Aku percaya kata ibu kalau semua penyakit ada obatnya. Tapi, kenapa aku belum sembuh juga sampai sekarang?"

"Rasanya sudah cukup aku menunggu."

Jihoon menangis semakin keras. Ia meremas seprai ranjang Jinyoung lalu menelungkupkan kepalanya di ranjang. Mengapa ia tidak sadar kalau Jinyoung sudah mencoba izin padanya? Jinyoung sudah lelah dan ingin kembali berkumpul dengan keluarganya. Jihoon tidak punya alasan kuat untuk menahan Jinyoung bersamanya.

Sekali lagi ia pandangi wajah Jinyoung. Temannya sudah tidak akan lagi merasakan sakit dan itu membuatnya sedikit tenang. Ia yakin Jinyoung tidak lagi takut mati. Ia yakin Jinyoung sudah mendapat hidup yang lebih baik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat jalan, Jinyoung. Sampaikan salamku pada orang tuaku di sana, ya."


End file.
